Or Maybe
by FleurForce
Summary: Another babysitting afternoon, while Jane's in the bathroom, Ethan Morgan thinks he has figured his relationship with Sarah Fox out. But in the end, maybe she was just crazy about kissing him.


**Sarah's POV:**

"Kiss me now!" I screamed in his ear. Leaning harshly towards him, I grabbed him by his shirt's collar, almost ripping it in the progress. The dying feeling of needing him inside of me was unbearable. My self-control was the huge problem right now. The feeling of also knowing he has great amount of passion towards me was enough to get my adrenalin high.

Finally the sweet aroma I was looking for. Our lips were plastered on each other's. His red warm lips and my cold ones touching was the most sensational occurring's in my hole freaking life. I immediately dug my tongue into his mouth. We lifted up from the bed, and I pressed us against the wall. "Mhhhpppp" he yelped into my mouth. I didn't need to see his face expression to know I was too rough for him. At the moment I didn't care for his safety, I was not going to stop.

"Sarah!" I turned away from Ethan to see a little girl, Jane. I let go of his shirt. I went over to Jane and followed her into her room. How did I even end up with Ethan that way?

**Ethan's POV:**

"I don't know about this one Benny." I was so nervous from his suggestion. I can't and never will be able to ask Sarah out. I just wanted to cuddle with her. Say 'I love you', and do other couple interactions there are with her. She was a friend, the greatest one out there. But I just couldn't dare to ask her out.

"Are you seriously going to be stuck in the 'friend zone' forever?" -I hated when he did that quotation thing with his hands. We were video chatting over the new program we both got last week. And it worked better than Skype. The upstarting was easier, and then it wasn't lagging as much. "I'm gonna take that as a yes. See you on Monday then."

It was Friday afternoon and Sarah was babysitting Jane, again. I was okay with it now, but when are my parents ever going to trust me again. One little accident can change everything in your life, literally.

I heard someone yelling in the hall. "Wait Sarah; going to bathroom." Jane and her grammatical errors, It was really bugging me. I heard her footsteps going down the staircase. 'Why is she going over to our downstairs bathroom?' there's one further along the hallway upstairs. 'Kids are silly, and their pronunciation errors are even worse.' Wait, WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING?

In the midst of my rambling inside my head, I heard a knock on my door. "Can I come in?" I hear Sarah quietly ask into the door. I pushed my chair away from my computer desk and opened the door for her. I had not seen her yet so I was stunned by how she looked. She was wearing a purple ruffled shirt tugged into a pair of tight black skinny jeans.

I think I must have stared at her because she was giving me a weird look. "H… h... Hey Sarah. H…how are you doing?" I mentally face palmed myself. That is one of the most stupid thing I've ever said to a girl. A girl named Sarah at the very least.

I just couldn't help my stutter. She was so pretty today. Her long black lashes perfection on its own. Her brown hair lay gently on her shoulders. Big chocolate covered brown eyes. The sight of her could just melt you away. "I'm good. So can I come inside your room?" I realized that she was still outside in the hall. I pushed myself away from the doorway to let her pass. I slammed the door behind her. Our shoulders touched each other's, and I felt a shiver down my spine, but not in an uncomfortable way.

"What were you doing just before?" So many questions that I just was too lazy to answer, instead I just shook my shoulders. "Well I could just leave." She started to turn around. I didn't want her to leave, so I hesitated before grabbing her by the wrist. "Ethan is there something you want to say. You are acting really strange today. Are getting sick?" She raised her right hand and placed it on my now sweaty forehead.

"You are so hot…" She said in a low voice. It almost sounded seductive. I couldn't help it, but a smirk crept across my face. "Oh well you got me there. So you wanna play it like that, well come here mister." She grabbed my hands and led me over to my bed. I was so surprised that I almost felt numb. I didn't want to ruin anything so I just stayed quiet. When we sat down on the bed she screamed into my ear. "Kiss me now!"

I couldn't believe after almost a year of knowing Sarah I was standing against a wall making out with her. Even though I could not breathe, because her grip on my shirt was so tight. Her tongue dancing with mine as all of my water fell out of my mouth. It was very embarrassing but I didn't think she minded it at all. The kissing was very rough for me. Sarah being a vampire didn't need any air to breathe, very different for me. I even yelped but she still continued on full speed. I loved her but, this had to stop. It was probably her vampire instincts craving some blood again.

At a point I just wished someone (even my parents) would come in and stop this immediately. A minute later my prayers were somehow heard. Jane had apparently read my mind. "Sarah!" she had yelled after barging through my bedroom door, still not taking Sarah of me. In a Nano second she was standing next to Jane and following her into her bedroom without looking back at me.

My first and last liplock with Sarah was over. But I didn't know how to feel about it. At the beginning of the evening I wanted to be married to Sarah, now I just wanted to be left alone. It had defiantly changed my attitude against her. I needed to be more careful with what I wished for. Even though were friends (great friends) actually. I should always be aware that she's still a vampire with a lust for blood.

Or was she just a teenage girl addicted to sex?


End file.
